kappamikeyfandomcom-20200213-history
Lily
Lily (リリ) is the main antagonist and antihero of Kappa Mikey. She is one of the stars of LilyMu; however, Lily was the main star of LilyMu before Mikey showed up. When Mikey took her place as the star, Lily began to develop a hatred for Mikey and tortured him every chance she would get. History Lily used to be the one and only star of LilyMu, which points to the fact that she has been on the show since it started. She is an actress. Another clue is that the show's title is LilyMu. She was so peaceful. Her personal past is never made clear, though it is implied in "Manic Monday" that she was a very messy baby and that her first word was "Me." Presently, Lily still acts on LilyMu, even though she is no longer the popular star. Mikey has a little crush on her, which wanes as the episodes go on; he begins to notice the real bitterness in Lily's personality, and he consequently loses interest in her. The blonde-headed actress cannot stand him since he made her a former star. In "A Christmas Mikey," Lily was shown to be married to Yoshi. She was extremely fat and she had many kids, some of which were living on the streets until they followed Lily home. But since Mikey chose to stay in Tokyo, this future will no longer happen, even though Lily is either unaware of this or just unwilling to accept it. In "The Wizard of Ozu," Lily played the part of the Wicked Witch of the West; and, like in the original film, sent flying monkeys to capture Mikey (who played the role of Dorothy). At the end, Lily was defeated and killed when Mikey squirted water at her. Appearance Lily is attractive and physically fit, to match the demands of her TV role, as well her sweet girl act. She has shoulder-length reddish-blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears a tight sailor fuku outfit with a white blouse with a blue collar with a red ascot and a blue mini-skirt, which is common among Japanese school girls and a common theme among female anime characters. She wears tight white knee high socks and gray Mary Janes. Her clothes somewhat resemble Fred from Scooby-Doo. Unlike Mikey, Lily believes that she is the true leader. Her age is never given, though likely she is the same age as Mikey, Gonard, and Mitsuki. She is tsundere (which is a character that's cold, unkind, and aggressive, but are sometimes able to show a warm, kind, and gentle side). Personality-wise, she's near identical to the character Asuka Langely Soryu from Neon Genesis Evangelion ''and Rei Hino (anime only) from ''Sailor Moon, who are famous tsunderes. Personality On LilyMu, Lily's a real sweetheart and does show that she cares for Mikey; but in reality, Lily is extremely vain, has a very short temper, and a bad attitude to match. Her favorite color is platinum. She totally loathes and reviles Mikey, who replaced her as star of LilyMu. Her long-term ambition is to get Mikey fired from the LilyMu show, believing that by doing so, she'll regain her star status. But she's unaware (or unwilling to accept) that if it hadn't been for Mikey, the show would've never returned to the top, and that if Mikey were to be fired, Ozu would cancel LilyMu. There have been times when she does show kindness toward Mikey, though it's usually for personal benefit. She is into the current trends and fashions of Japan which represent the Kogal (Japan's version of a valley girl) stereotype. Her favorite fashion designer is the elegant and flamboyant Ogi, whose clothing line she purchases from, and who she gets a chance to meet when he visits her apartment. Relationships Like the other characters, she respects Ozu and Yes Man, but this is purely due to professionalism, as they have power over her job. She shows no harm toward Guano, even though she calls him a spaz on occasion. There have been some hints stating that Lily may have a slight romantic interest in Gonard since "Mikey Likes It," in which she and Gonard were set up on a fake publicity stunt relationship by Ozu. The press had started hounding Lily and Gonard stood up for her, prompting an unusual show of appreciation on her part (she said "he wasn't such a bad boyfriend", which she quickly tried to take back). After she walked off all flustered, falling headfirst into a trashcan, Gonard followed after and returned the compliment. Plus another moment would be when the two were characterized as tasty fish after the citizens of Tokyo have seen Gonard and Lily portrayed on a fish stick advertisement. The two were "jailed" in a fish tank and were to be sold by fishermen. A man asks to buy a certain "fish" and Gonard yelled that she's not for sale. Lily thanked him with a sweet voice and glitters were shown; yet, he was talking about a green fish inside the tank. The only other character Lily shows respect for on her own (and probably, closest friend) is Mitsuki because they're roommates. They share a sisterly bond, frequently discussing love lives and personal interests, which they don't share anywhere else. Mitsuki once donated one of her kidneys to Lily when she was in pain; though Lily, being vain, only remembers it as a publicity stunt. Lily isn't afraid to insult and belittle the mild-mannered Mitsuki, whom she believes that she herself is much prettier than and is more into the current fashion trends. Lily is also the only one that knows of Mitsuki's crush on Mikey, which she learned after reading Mitsuki's diary in "The Good, the Bad, and the Mikey." Trivia * In "Kappa Karaoke," the song that epitomizes Lily is "Hail Mighty Diva," where Lily does a rap about her fame and fortune above Mikey. Gallery Lily.png 000000000000-=.png Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk=.png Kappa Mikey Lily Angry.png Kappa Cast.png Kappa mikey screenshot.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Antagonists